We're All Out of Nothing!
by Titano Man XIII
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Organization XIII lose their base of operations and are now homeless. So what do they do? Call in a favor from another organization and mooch off them of course! Full Summary inside!
1. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Titano Man: Hello my friends! Tis I Titano Man XIII, here to bring to you a new story! This is experimental so please cut it some slack while giving your opinions. I've had this story in my head for a good while and decided to write this chapter just to see where I'll be able to take this story. And as you can tell by the summary, this story is an AU (duh). That means that it won't strictly follow the established canon all too much. I've written plenty of stories with comedic moments already, so I want to see how well I do with writing a full on comedy story. So please let me know what you think. Now with that said, roll the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix) and anything else he decides to include into this story. But he does hold ownership over all of the OCs that are in this story.

Titano Man: Please enjoy. Now on with the show!

* * *

Summary: It was a normal day in the Castle that Never Was, as normal as it always is with a group of Nobodies. Anyways, all was well until a sudden explosion leveled the entire fortress. Now without a home Xemnas calls in a favor from a rival organization known as the Order. Watch as both groups try to not only complete their respective goals, but also deal with other groups of villains seeking to take them out and become the most famous group of villains there is, their enemies annoying them at every turn, evil lawyers and businessmen, random cameos, idiots from other worlds, and having to live everyday life with each other. Expect a lot of hilarity and chaos.

* * *

 **We're All Out of Nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: A series of unfortunate events.**

 **Play Kingdom Hearts II OST- Mystic Moon**

We open the scene to show The Castle That Never Was, home and base of operations for Organization XIII, one of the best and most well known group of villains in all of fiction. (In this author's humble opinion.)

It was just a regular, normal day for the group as they went about their business, at least as normal as it got for a group of Nobodies.

Each member were in different parts of the castle, doing whatever that was of interest to them.

Most of the members were in the Grey Area, simply sitting or standing around idly.

Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin were all sitting on the sofas, either lounging with a book in their hands, such as with Zexion and Larxene, meditating, like with Lexaeus, playing a round of poker, like with Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin, or just simply taking a nap like Axel.

The other members were in other parts of the castle.

Saïx was in his study room, looking over possible missions he could assign.

Vexen was in his lab, working on some sort of project.

Marluxia was tending to his personal garden that was filled with mostly roses and cherry blossom trees.

Xemnas was up on the Altar of Naught, practicing his monologues for any would-be heroes that planned on showing up.

Roxas and Xion were in the former's room playing Mario Kart 8 on the boy's recently purchased Wii U system.

And Demyx...

 **End Theme**

Suddenly loud rock music began to blare loudly throughout the halls of the castle, jarring many out of what they were doing.

 _So I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play!_

 _Wasn't me she was foolin', 'cause she knew what she was doin', and I knew that love was here to stay,_

 _When she told me to..._

 _WALK THIS WAY!_

 _TALK THIS WAY!_

 _WALK THIS WAY!_

 _TALK THIS WAY!_

 _WALK THIS WAY!_

 _TALK THIS WAY!_

 _WALK THIS WAY!_

 _TALK THIS WAY!_

 _JUST GIVE ME A KISS!_

Demyx was being Demyx...

* * *

Because of the loud music, Roxas momentarily lost focus on the game, giving Xion enough time to hit the blond's racer with a red shell and pass him, crossing the finish line before her friend.

Saïx looked up from his paperwork and growled in annoyance before looking back down and getting back to work.

Vexen was carefully trying to pour a drop of strange purple liquid into a beaker that was filled with a slimy, green substance when the song suddenly blared through the PA speaker in his lab, causing him to fumble a little and accidentally add too much of the purple liquid.

The beaker glowed brightly before it violently exploded, destroying the Chilly Academic's lab and sending several beakers and jars flying out of the window, several of which landing in the water tank that distributed water to the entire castle.

Marluxia looked up from the rose bush he was tending to and looked towards the hall that connected his garden with the rest of the castle.

Xemnas turned his head towards the source of the disturbance. He contemplated going down to investigate, but decided to simply ignore it and return to practicing his monologuing.

Axel was jarred from his sleep and grumbled sleepily. "Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Larxene looked up from her book and growled in irritation. "Can that idiot not disturb the peace for five minutes?!" she growled out as she snapped her book shut.

Zexion sighed and simply kept reading. "Just ignore him." he said in his usual calm monotone.

Lexaeus opened his eyes and turned his head so he could look down the hall. He simply let out a soft grunt and returned to his meditation.

Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin paused their game and looked towards the hall.

"Is that Aerosmith?" the scarred man asked with an arched brow.

"He does have some taste, that's for sure." the Gambler of Fate said with a shrug as he returned to looking at his hand.

"I still don't understand why he continues to hold such an interest in music. It's not like he has the "heart" to appreciate it." the Whirlwind Lancer said coldly as he looked back at his hand.

"Meh, let him have his fun." The Freeshooter said with a chuckle as he turned is attention back to the game. "Besides, I'd say that he'll have another thirty seconds until Larxene goes and rips the kid a new one." he said with a grin.

And like the man with the eyepatch said, the slender blonde woman got up from her seat and stomped off out of the room.

A minute later, the music suddenly cut off and the sound of an angry beast roaring in the distance could be heard, followed by very girly screams.

"That's better." Axel said with a yawn as he sank back into his seat.

"Yes, but now we'll have to listen to Demyx's screaming." Zexion said as he turned a page in his book.

"Meh, I can deal with that." the redhead said with a laid back shrug and closed his eyes so he could go back to sleep.

* * *

The Melodious Nocturne was currently running for his non-existence.

The reason why?

"Get back here so I can gut you like a pig you lazy, good for nothing, loser!" Larxene shouted as she chased after the aquakinetic musician, knives drawn so she could slice the idiot into mincemeat.

The murderous she-beast that was hot on his heels, that's why.

"Gah, run, run away!" the blond with a mullet cried out as he ran at top speed, surprisingly keeping ahead of the Savage Nymph.

Why couldn't he just enjoy his music without someone attempting to try and wipe him from the face of the World?

Demyx gave a cry of fear as a lightning bolt shot passed by his head, barely singing his beautiful hairdo.

Thinking quickly, the young man turned down a hallway that he knew led towards Marluxia's garden.

It was the only place that had more than enough water to short out the rabid electrokinetic woman behind him.

The blonde turned down the hallway and continued the chase.

* * *

Marluxia had finished tending to his flowers and had just turned on the irrigation system.

He noted that the water that came out of the sprinklers was an odd purple color, and was worried that it could harm his plants.

But before the man could do anything about it, Demyx came speeding into the garden, Larxene following close behind.

"Nowhere left to run Demyx." the woman said with an evil smile as she stared the blond man down.

"Larxene..." Marluxia spoke up, gaining the woman's attention. "If you're going to kill Demyx, then could it at least not be in my garden?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist! I'll be out of here before you know it!" she said dismissively before she turned her attention back towards the ninth member of the Organization, who had backed up until there was a fair distance between the two.

"Hey, hey, let's not do anything crazy here! After all, when has music ever hurt anybody?" the blond asked with a nervous grin, hands up in front of him in a placating manner.

"You made me lose my place in my favorite book! Not only that, but I'm sick of you constantly blaring your crappy music through the halls and your annoyingly lazy attitude!" the blonde girl growled out as electricity began to arc across her body.

"Maybe you just have no taste?" Demyx suggested with a shrug prompting the woman to let out an irritated growl.

"Any last words?" the woman asked in a growl.

The musician then let a confident smirk appear on his face. "Yeah, dance water, dance!" He shouted as he quickly summoned his trademarked blue sitar, Arpeggio, and began to rapidly strum its strings.

Suddenly, a massive amount of purple-ish water blew out of the sprinklers and pipes of the garden's irrigation system and began to swirl around the blond Nobody.

Before either the eleventh or twelfth members or the Organization could do anything, the ninth member sent the small flood surging towards them.

"Demyx, wait!" Marluxia cried out in alarm.

"Oh shi-" Larxene shouted before she was cut off by the wave of purple water.

After the duo was swept down the hall into the castle Demyx spun his sitar in the air in victory.

"That's how it's done!" he said with a grin.

Suddenly there was the sound of movement going on behind him.

A large shadow then fell over the man.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around to look at the source of the shadow.

His expression quickly shifted from one of confusion to fear as a giant monster that looked like a mutated cross between a rose bush and a Venus flytrap towered over him.

Its head was like that of a rose with its petals open, only with the snapping, salivating maw of a Venus flytrap in the center. Its main body was like a giant flower stock, only thrice as thick as a tree and had a giant glowing yellow sack covered in vines growing from the front. It had four giant root-like legs as thick as tree trunks which it used to move around, and growing from its body were numerous swaying vines tipped with salivating Venus flytraps.

It sort of reminded the blond of the Dire Plants and its various subspecies, only without the Heartless emblem and eyes.

The young man was quickly reminded of his current situation when the monster gave a rather hungry sounding hiss.

The color drained from his face and he immediately hightailed it outta there.

* * *

Larxene held her head groggily as she sat up.

"Uh, I'm so going to make that loser pay for this!" she muttered angrily as she brushed some of the tainted water off of her.

"You can kill Demyx later, right now let's focus on getting ourselves cleaned up." Marluxia stated as he stood up and offered a hand out to the woman.

She ignored the man's unspoken offer and got back up on her own.

After the blonde wiped some more water off of her pants Demyx ran by screaming like a little girl.

"What the...?" the pink-haired man asked in confusion as he watched the male blond's back.

"What's got him all worked up?" the woman asked with an annoyed frown as she arched a brow.

Just then there was a rumbling, followed the sound of a stampede.

The duo looked towards the direction the senior member ran from and stared anxiously as the rumbling got more intense.

Within moments the massive plant monster came into view, stampeding down the hall at great speeds, with each and every one of its mouths snapping at the air and slobbering hungrily.

Larxene and Marluxia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and paled several shades, their coats paling along with them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" the Savage Nymph asked as she pointed at the monstrosity barreling down on them.

"Is that my rose bush?!" the Graceful Assassin shouted in horror at the sight of what one of his most beautiful flowers had become.

The creature spotted the two and let loose a mighty roar that was heard throughout the castle.

"back off!" the blonde shouted as she sent a powerful thunder spell at the beast.

The spell hit the monster head on, but had no effect on it.

"I think we should run..." the pink-haired man said once he realized the danger he and the blonde were in.

"Don't have tell me twice!" the smaller woman shouted as she bolted, both figuratively and literally, down the hall as fast as she could.

"Larxene, wait for me!" the man shouted fearfully as he hightailed it after the woman, just barely avoiding the plant monster's jaws snapping at where he stood only a moment before.

The two neophytes ran for their very non-existence as the monster nipped at their heels.

* * *

Saïx entered the Grey Area with a noticeable scowl on his face.

Everyone could clearly see that he was annoyed.

"Can anyone tell me just what caused such an awful racket just now?" he asked calmly, though with a clear anger hidden just under the surface.

"Beats me." Axel said with a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe Roxas and Xion are watching a movie. That, or Larxene's really pissed." he said with another shrug and returned to his lazing.

The blue-haired man scowled. "I very much doubt that number XII could let loose such an awful sound." he said with a scoff.

"I thought it sounded something akin to a whale call." Zexion said as he flipped through his book.

"Quite. And last I checked Roxas and the Puppet were still under punishment for their blatant misconduct last week." the Luna Diviner said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Geez Saïx, lighten up! They were just asleep, snuggled up on the couch is all! And they had a tough mission earlier that day." Axel said as he rubbed under his nose with a finger. "It was actually kind of cute." he said with a smirk. He remembered the picture he took so he could blackmail the two little love birds later.

"I do not see what is so "cute" about such foolish behavior. They act as they they actually have hearts." the second in command of the Organization said with a shake of his head.

He probably would have found such a notion funny if he actually had a heart, but he didn't have a heart, so he didn't find it funny.

Not one bit.

Just then Vexen stumbled into the room, covered in soot with smoke rising from his form.

"Another failed experiment doc?" the redhead asked with a grin.

"I am in no mood for your tomfoolery number VIII! I was in the middle of a very important experiment when that, that buffoon's awful music ruined the whole thing!" the blond said with a scowl. "Now my whole lab is ruined and all of my experiments have been delayed for weeks!" he ranted angrily as he paced back and forth.

He was mostly ignored by the other members as he continued to rant about things they didn't care about.

Just then, a high-pitched scream echoed through the halls.

Seconds later Demyx ran into the room and ducked behind a couch, babbling all the while about giant scary plant monsters.

Saïx let out an annoyed huff and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Axel Chuckled humorously.

Vexen kept ranting.

Zexion continued to read his book.

Lexaeus was still meditating.

And Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord kept playing poker.

Another roar was heard from within the depths of the castle and a shrill scream was heard.

Several minutes later Larxene and Marluxia ran into the Grey Area, both looking as if they were nearly mauled by a pack of wild dogs, given how ripped and torn their coats were.

The two then ducked behind the same couch as Demyx and watched the entrance to the room with wide, fearful eyes.

Now that caused everyone who noticed to raise a brow.

Larxene wasn't scared of anything! In fact, everyone was afraid of her. So what in the wide, wide, World of Worlds could possibly scare her that much?

"Do I even want to know?" Saïx asked boredly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Big! Freaking! Killer! Plant!" the blonde said as she kept her eyes on the entrance.

The blue-haired man arched a brow. "And what does that mean?" he asked with an unamused frown on his face.

"Somehow one of my beautiful flowers got turned into a gigantic man-eating plant monster!" the pink-haired man said as he cried for the loss of one of his beautiful flowers.

"It was probably one of Vexen's experiment things!" Demyx added as he trembled behind the couch.

"Now that you mentioned it, the water in the irrigation system did look kind of purple." Marluxia mussed as he held his chin in thought.

At that bit of info everyone turned their attention towards Vexen.

Upon noticing that everyone was looking at him, the scientist stopped his ranting and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"And what have you done about this _plant monster_ that you're talking about?" Saïx asked as he turned his lunar gaze back towards the cowering trio.

"Well, we _did_ try to fight it off..." Larxene started as she regained her usual scowl.

"But none of our attacks could do anything!" Demyx said timidly.

"And it didn't listen when I tried to control it! In fact, I think that only made it angrier!" the Graceful Assassin cried out dramatically.

"We were only able to get away because we threw those two brats in its way to distract it." the Savage Nymph said with a frown as she kept watching the hall.

Up in the corner of the screen, a small thought cloud appeared showing chibi versions of Roxas, Xion, and the monster, with the girl flailing in said creatures vines, calling out for her friend to help her.

"Wait, what?!" Axel asked indignantly as he sat up and looked at the woman.

"You mean to tell me that you left the only members of our ranks that can wield the Keyblade to fend for themselves against a gigantic monster?" Saïx asked with a dangerous edge to his tone.

"Meh, I'm sure they can handle themselves." Larxene said with a shrug, not really caring whether the two younger members lived or not.

"Are you crazy?!" the Flurry of Dancing Flames asked indignantly before standing up. "I'm going to go after them!" he said as he made his way towards the hall.

But before he could leave the room, there was a sudden shock wave that caused the whole castle to shake for several moments.

Moments later none other than Xemnas himself appeared in the middle of the Grey Area with an exhausted Roxas and a clearly traumatized Xion hanging from his arms.

The two teenagers looked very beaten up with dozens of bruises and cuts covering their bodies and their clothing were torn and frayed.

Heck, Roxas's pants got turned into shorts, and Xion's coat had shortened to the point that her belly was in plain view.

"Lord Xemnas! I did not expect to see you down here." Saïx said as he gave a brief bow to his leader.

"The most curious thing just happened not too long ago." the tanned-skin man said as he set the two teenagers down onto the floor. "I was minding my own business up on the Altar of Naught when, seemingly out of the aether, a giant beast appeared with our Keyblade wielders in its grasp. Can anyone explain to me why there is a monster destroying our castle?" he asked in a seemingly friendly tone, though everyone could hear the edge to it.

"It's his fault!" Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene said at the same time as they pointed towards Vexen.

"What?!" the blond scientist squeaked indignantly.

The Superior of the In Between turned his golden-amber gaze towards the fellow founder.

"N-now wait a moment Superior! This whole thing would not have happened if it wasn't for number nine's infernal music!" the Chilly Academic said as he waved his arms defensively.

"I see..." the first Nobody said thoughtfully as he looked back towards the three younger members. "We will discuss this more at a later time. But first, we must deal with a weed that has taken root within our home." he said with his usual hand gestures.

Suddenly a massive shadow engulfed the room, and everyone looked towards the giant windows to see what could have caused it.

 **Play Final Fantasy XV OST- Omnis Lacrima**

Standing just outside of the castle windows was the giant plant monster, only this time it's appearance was vastly different than before.

It now stood at a whopping one-hundred-twenty meters tall and easily weighed anywhere around two-hundred-thousand metric tons. It had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of its mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of the creature. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, it had four stubby, root-like legs that it used to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. (If you can guess this creature's name, then you will have my complete love and respect. Here's a hint: it's from a very famous monster movie franchise.)

The monster's massive yellow eyes bored into the group of tiny ants before it.

The reactions caused by what the member of Organization XIII saw varied.

Xemnas stared blankly at the beast, not the least bit intimidated.

Xigbar, along with Xaldin and Luxord had their jaws on the ground, their eyes bugging out of their heads.

Vexen was screaming as he pulled at his long, pale blond hair.

Lexaeus was stone faced.

Zexion actually dropped his book.

Saïx raised a brow.

Axel looked rather dumbfounded.

Demyx was wetting his pants.

Marluxia was subtly inching his way towards the exit.

Larxene paled turned chalk white, along with her coat and hair.

Roxas and Xion quickly hid behind their red-haired friend, trembling fearfully.

"What the heck is that thing?" the eighth member of the Organization asked in confusion.

Before anyone could answer, the beast let out a deafening moan-like roar that easily shattered the windows and made the Nobodies cover their ears.

"I think the smartest thing to do right now is flee." Vexen suggested after regaining some of his composure.

"Yeah, no, yeah!" Demyx said in agreement, so afraid that he stumbled over his words.

"Stay where you are my friends. This matter will be resolved in a moment." Xemnas said as he extended his hand outward creating a large ball of energy that crackled with power.

He launched the ball towards the monster and when it was halfway towards its target, the ball split off into a countless volley of balls that flew towards the monster at all angles.

The attacks connected with the beast and created a series of massive explosions that left a giant cloud of smoke in their wake.

"You were nothing but an eyesore." the leader of the Organization said with a smirk.

"Was there ever any doubt of lord Xemnas's power?" Saïx asked rhetorically as he let out a scoff.

The silver-haired man then turned towards his subordinates. "Now that the creature has been dealt with, let us clean up this mess." he said with some rather flamboyant sweeping gestures.

"Uh, boss..." Xigbar interjected with a raised finger.

The tan-skinned man cast his gaze over towards his third in command.

The Freeshooter only pointed a finger out towards the giant dust cloud that was now beginning to dissipate.

the leader turned around and quirked a brow.

The giant cloud of dust finally blew away and revealed that the giant monster was completely unharmed.

"Impossible!" the Luna Diviner uttered, looking legitimately shocked that the creature had survived.

Xemnas was surprised as well, though the only proof of that we're his slightly widened eyes.

"Just what kind of stuff have you been feeding those plants?!" Larxene asked as she sent a glare at Marluxia.

"Just the standard fertilizers! It must have been whatever got into the water lines!" the pink-haired man said as he waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

"I see... When my lab exploded, some of the chemicals must have fallen into the water storage. And when the water mixed with the fertilizer, it must have created a super growth serum that mutated the plants into this creature! How fascinating." Vexen said as he held his chin in thought, already thinking up ways on how to replicate the growth serum.

"Can we focus on the giant monster that looks like it want to kill us?!" Axel said as he pointed at the monster, who indeed looked pretty annoyed by Xemnas's attack.

"I believe the correct term for this creature would be kaiju, which means strange beast in Japanese." Zexion said with a know it all attitude.

"Do you think that really matters right now?!" the blonde woman shouted as the glared at the shorter man.

The kaiju then began to emit a gurgling noise before sending out a blast of highly pressurized water into the Grey Area. The attack easily punched a hole through the floor and continued uninhibited until it came out rough the other side of the castle.

Luckily our favorite Nobodies were able to avoid the blast by either hugging the back walls, or fleeing out into the hall.

The Grey Area, or what was left of it, had a giant gaping hole in the floor that stretched down into the depths of the Castle That Never Was.

Xemnas, who stood at the mouth of the hall, stared down into the abyss in front of him. If he had a heart he would have been both impressed and somewhat fearful of the beast's power.

The castle then began to rumble and shake. It was beginning to fall apart, no longer able to sustain itself.

"It must have hit the main generator that keeps the castle afloat! At this rate we'll crash into the ground!" Vexen stated as he clung to a pillar.

The plant-based monster then let out another deafening roar as its vines began to grow and overtake the castle, breaking through walls and covering every surface they could.

"The castle is lost my lord. None of us can hope to combat this beast." Saïx said as he looked over the devastation of their base.

"I'm afraid you're right my friend. To further combat this creature would be utter foolishness. Come my friends, let us leave this place." the Superior of the In-Between said before leaving through a Corridor of Darkness.

Seeing that staying would mean certain death, the rest of the Organization followed suit and fled the castle.

 **End Theme**

* * *

The members of Organization XIII soon found themselves standing in the middle of Twilight Town's forest.

And oddly enough, even the Moogle that regularly hang out in the Grey Area was there, floating off to the side.

"Soooo... What now?" Axel asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Now we find a new base of operations for which we can work to achieve our goal." Xemnas said with his usual grandiose gestures.

"What about Castle Oblivion?" the redhead asked curiously.

"That brat Sora came by and kicked us out, remember. Plus, do you really want to risk losing your memories just staying there?" Larxene asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl, still very sore over her loss.

"Larxene has a point." Xemnas said as he turned to face his subordinates. "Castle Oblivion would be too obvious. Even though it's difficult to get to, it would be the first place our enemies would think to look for us. We must find a place where we can work uninterrupted." the silver-haired man said with more hand gestures.

"Where do we start? It's not like people are just renting out their castles, right?" Roxas asked curiously as he looked at Xion.

The ravenette simply shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. All of you go out and find us a new base from which to work." Saïx said with a small frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw come on, do we all have to go?" Demyx whined as he slumped forward depressingly.

"Yes." the blue-haired man said as he looked at the blond slacker with a glare, causing the younger member to flinch.

Demyx then left through a dark corridor to get away from the scary scarred man.

"Hey, don't worry boss man, we'll find a new place in a flash!" Xigbar said with a confident smirk as he vanished through a space-time distortion.

The other members soon left to start searching for a new place.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

Demyx had come to the Underworld to make a deal with Hades to let the Organization use part of the Underworld as a base.

Unfortunately, the Lord of the Dead was in a bad mood after Hercules defeated yet another one of his monsters.

And so when the Melodious Nocturne showed up, the God was quick to explode with rage, both figuratively and literally.

Suffice to say, Demyx couldn't have run away faster even if he had a Behemoth on his tail.

* * *

 **Beast's Castle**

Xaldin had come to Beast's Castle intending to trick the eponymous Beast into letting the Organization use his home as a base of operations.

He was even going to use both Belle and the Beast's precious rose as hostages should he refuse.

But what the Whirlwind Lancer didn't count on was the untimely arrival of Sora and his two sidekicks.

He was eventually forced to fight the hero and the Beast and even held the advantage throughout most of the fight.

That was until none other than King Mickey showed up, saved the brat, and then proceeded to wipe the floor with the dreadlocked man.

Suffice to say, he escaped with his body bruised and his pride wounded.

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion**

Vexen had come to Hollow Bastion to see if he could take the castle back for the Organization.

Unfortunately, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee were busy at work rebuilding the castle and weren't particularly happy when the blond accidentally made himself known.

The Chilly Academic was lucky enough to avoid being on the business end of Leon's gunblade.

* * *

 **Hyrule**

Zexion and Lexaeus had arrived on this world in an attempt to broker a deal with the dubbed " King of Evil," Ganondorf.

Unfortunately, before they could enter the Gerudo King's castle, said building suddenly collapsed right as a boy in a green elf costume and a princess ran out in time to avoid being crushed by the rubble.

The fifth and sixth members of the Organization simply sighed and moved on.

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Roxas, Axel, and Xion made their way over to Bowser's Castle in order to ask the Koopa King if they could use his place for a base.

Though much like with the Dorf's castle, the lair of King Koopa collapsed just as a portly red plumber came out carrying a blonde woman in a pink dress while riding on the back of a green dinosaur wearing red shoes.

The trio stared at the scene with gobsmacked expressions.

* * *

 **Mobius**

Luxord casually strolled through through the sprawling amusement park-like citadel known as Eggman Land to speak with the eponymous Dr. Eggman to ask him if the Organization could use his citadel as a base.

But as he entered the main building he spotted said scientist in the middle of a fierce battle with an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog.

The blond Brit simply turned around without a word, walked out of the building, and began to whistle a jaunty tune as the building behind him exploded.

* * *

 **The Fire Nation**

Larxene had come to this strange little world at war for the purpose of taking the Fire Nation's Imperial Palace as a base.

Her plan was simple, but effective. Take out the people in charge and take control while everyone was panicking over their lost leadership.

She had an easy time doing it too, breezing her way through every guard that came at her.

She reached the grand throne room and scoffed at how tacky she thought everything looked.

But just before she could take down this Fire Lord guy, who she mistakenly thought was a Nobody for a moment just from how callous and cold he was, some arrogant little slip of a girl showed up and challenged her to a fight.

Despite the little brat's impressive skills with fire manipulation, she didn't even pose much of a challenge to the Savage Nymph, especially when the latter moved fast enough to create clones of herself.

The blonde took great pleasure grinding her heel into the girl's head before moving on to the big guy.

Bastard was more angry that the girl had gotten beaten so badly.

But before the twelfth member of the Organization could finish her job, some other girl in pink tights showed up and pinched a nerve in the blonde's neck, immediately making the woman collapse onto the floor, though still conscious.

Instead of being executed on the spot, she was thrown into prison and kept under guard.

It took an hour for her to regain feeling in her body, but when it did, she waited for that Fire Lord guy, whose name she didn't care to know, to come and see her.

When he did, she taunted him until he looked ready to incinerate her.

Pleased by the results she gave a grin and escaped through a dark corridor right in front of the man, leaving him to scream in rage.

* * *

 **Eichenwald**

Marluxia casually strolled through the abandoned and overgrown village of Eichenwald.

It was a rustic little German town that sat on the very edge of a massive forest that overlook an equally massive meadow that stretched on for miles. There was even a sprawling city seen off in the distance.

But the major selling point of the city was the ancient stone castle that towered over the village.

This place was the perfect out of the way location to set up shop!

The only real downside were the broken remains of what looked like robots and war machines. But other than that, there wasn't really anything that could make the man reconsider this place.

Suddenly a massive firefight broke out all around him between a bunch of goons in masks and a group of people in odd costumes, and crazy high tech weapons.

Not wishing to be caught in the crossfire, the Graceful Assassin ducked into a nearby vacant building and peeked out at the war zone outside.

On second thought, maybe this place wasn't so great after all.

* * *

Several hours later everyone returned to Twilight Town forest looking like they went through a war zone.

Everyone was cut up, bruised, and covered in a fine layer of dust, while Demyx was a little burned and smoking.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Saïx asked as he looked over the group.

"What was your first clue?" Larxene asked with a scowl as she fixed her hair.

"We all visited multiple worlds that had potential bases for us to use." Zexion said as he dusted off his coat.

"But in every attempt, we were either chased off, or the castle we were about to acquire would collapse when a hero would defeat the resident villain that dwelled there." Xaldin said with a scowl.

"Why do castles do that anyway?" Roxas asked curiously as he looked towards Axel.

"No clue." the redhead replied as he fixed a crick in his neck.

"There were also a couple of times where we ran into Maleficent." added Xion.

"I see..." The Luna Diviner said with a frown.

"So what do we do now?" Xigbar asked as he glanced lazily at his leader while leaning against a tree.

"Unfortunately I will have to ask _him_ for a favor..." Xemnas said with what could have passed for distaste in his tone.

"Whoa, you serious?!" the Freeshooter asked in surprise.

"Sadly, yes." the leader said with a frown on his face.

The rest of the founding members and Saïx all frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Who's _him_?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"A fool who refused to become one of us." the Luna Diviner said with a growl.

"Wait, you mean that there are others besides us?!" Xion asked in shock. She had no idea that other Greater Nobodies existed besides them.

"Of course. The World is bigger than you can imagine, so the chances of there being more Greater Nobodies like us is rather high." Vexen said with a sigh.

"Then why aren't they in the Organization with us?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Because only the strongest Nobodies can join Organization XIII! All of the other ones are left to fend for themselves." the one-eyed man said with a smirk.

" _He_ would have become our ninth member had he not refused." Xaldin said with a scowl.

"Wait, what?!" Demyx said in shock at that little tidbit. He wasn't even their first choice!

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy! Got a mean right hook, that's for sure." Axel said as he rubbed his jaw, remembering the punch said person gave him.

"What's worse was that he gathered up other powerful Nobodies and formed a group of his own." Xigbar said with a shrug.

"As it stands, he has more Nobodies on his side than we do on ours." Saïx said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, if you don't like the guy, then why do we have to call him?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Despite our differing views on the nature of we Nobodies, both of our groups strive for the same goal. The restoration of our hearts and humanity." Xemnas said with his usual hand gestures.

"That being said, the guy will likely let us crash at his place until we either deal with our weed problem back at the castle, or complete Kingdom Hearts, whichever comes first." Xigbar said with another shrug.

"Okay, so how do we contact the guy?" Larxene asked with an arched brow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Superior of the In-Between said nothing and gave a small gesture to the empty space next to him, prompting a Dusk to appear.

"Inform the leader of the Order that I wish to ask him for a... favor, so to speak." the silver-haired man said as he looked at the slender creature through the corner of his eye.

The Lesser Nobody nodded and vanished through a dark corridor.

"Now we wait for a reply." the leader said as he closed his eyes and began to wait.

He didn't have to wait long.

A corridor of Darkness opened up behind the first Nobody, prompting the man to turn around to face the newcomer.

Exiting the portal was a man wearing a coat much like theirs, only being white in color.

Several moments of silence passed as the leader of Organization XIII stared down the hooded man.

"Hm, you at this point I would ask why no one bothered to say hello. But then again you people aren't really the type to get along well with others." the man said sourly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is good to see that you are doing well. I was afraid that you would have rejected my request to meet with you." Xemnas said eloquently.

The man raised a brow under his hood. "From what I gathered, you aren't the type of man to make requests or ask for favors. Something must have happened, otherwise the great _Lord of All Nobodies_ wouldn't have asked for me to come here." the man said with a small frown, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he spoke the title.

"Very astute." the tanned man said with a chuckle. "A rather unfortunate... _event_ had recently transpired, forcing us to abandon our home and search for a new place to live." he said calmly, not revealing anything that would make him look bad.

"I see..." the stranger said thoughtfully. "I can only guess that you and your underlings already exhausted all other options. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." he surmised boredly. "So that brings up the question. What do you have to gain from this?" he asked curiously.

"The mutual benefit of working to complete our shared goal of course." Xemnas said with a small smile, his tone making him came off as rather smarmy.

The man's internal BS detector was going off, but decided not to comment. Instead he thought about the offer.

They both had the same goal in mind, but had different methods of achieving it. He knew he shouldn't trust Xemnas or his band of sociopathic goons, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra hands around the base. Hmm... Decisions, decisions.

"As nice as that sounds Xemmy, I'm afraid that I'll have to decline." the man in white said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Please be reasonable Xurok." the Superior of the In-Between said trying not to let his displeasure show on his face. Even now, this young upstart of a Nobody continues to defy him.

"It's Kuro..." the man said with a huff.

"Pardon?" the leader of the Organization said with a raised brow.

"I said my it's Kuro, not that name you made up for me. So either refer to me by my REAL name, or not at all." the now dubbed Kuro said with some bite to his tone. He never liked the idea of abandoning his old identity for a false, empty one.

Saïx couldn't help but scoff in disgust at the man's insistence on being referred to by his original name. That part of his life was over, and that part of him will never return.

Xemnas's eyebrow twitched subtly before he let out a sigh. "Very well Kuro. But please reconsider. Working together would be of great benefit to both of our orders." he said as he pressed a hand to his chest.

"Perhaps it would. But I would be a fool to bring a group of strangers I don't know or trust into my home." the hooded man said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"A wise policy. But please give us the chance to earn your trust by allowing us safe haven in your home." the first Nobody said, cranking the charm up to eleven.

Kuro was silent for several moments as he considered what to do. Before long he came to a decision.

"Very well. I will allow you and your friends here to stay in our castle. But if you are to live under our roof, then you must follow our rules! Is that understood?" the man asked seriously.

"Of course. We are only guests in your home after all." Xemnas said with a pleased smile.

"Though, before I take you all back..." the man suddenly grinned under his hood. "You must admit that my group is superior to yours!" he said as he pointed at the Superior of the In-Between challengingly.

Hey, sometimes rivalries can be petty.

"I will say no such thing." the dark-skinned man said calmly, though his lower right eyelid began to twitch.

"Heh, for a being without a heart or emotions, you sure are prideful!" Kuro said tauntingly.

This time Xemnas released an audible growl as he glared at the audacious Nobody before him.

The man in white chuckled in amusement, and continued his taunting, wanting to see how much he can annoy the first Nobody.

The rest of the members of Organization XIII watched the scene in bemused silence. They had never seen _anyone_ invoke such a reaction from their leader.

They continued to watch the two bicker back and forth for a short while before Kuro decided to put an end to it.

"Alright, alright, I've had my fun. Now let me properly introduce myself before we get going." the man said with one final chuckle before removing his hood and revealing his features to the Organization.

Kuro was a fairly good looking man with long, straight, black hair that reached down to his shoulders and fair skin. He had crimson eyes with cat-like slits for pupils, pointed ears, sharpened claw-like nails, and long canines. He had red tribal tattoos over the vast majority of his body with most of it being centered on his torso and arms. There were also red markings on his cheeks with a black crescent moon on his forehead. He stood at about 6'5" and was well built. He wore the Order's standard white coat like a haori over a simple, black kimono-like shirt over a traditional waraji, black hakama held up by an Uwa-Obi, and shin-length black boots.

"As a Nobody I am known as Xurok, the Black Wolf of the Void. But I wish for you to call me by my real name, Kuro. I'm sure I'll get to know each and every one of you during your stay in my home. Now please follow me and we'll get you all settled in." the man said as he opened a dark corridor and walked through it.

The members of Organization XIII glanced at one another before going through the dark portal one by one.

Just before the portal closed, the Moogle that sold items to the group of Nobodies flew in with a panicked Kupo.

And thus was the start of a new and interesting adventure. Not a journey to save the world. No, but having to deal with multiple eccentric roommates.

Stay tuned!

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Titano Man: And that's a wrap! I'll tell you, I've had this idea buzzing around in my skull for a long time. I had always wanted to do a story like this about our favorite band of Nobodies. That being said, this is a comedy/parody story. Any and all behaviors/events within this work of fiction are to be considered non-canonical with not only Kingdom Hearts as a whole, but with all of my other fanfiction stories as well. Also, the behavior of every OC that appears in this story is not indicative of their true personalities in my more serious stories, in here it's mostly geared towards comedy. Also, I am going to introduce the other remaining members gradually instead of all at once. And this story will feature an open timeline, meaning that each event won't happen consecutively after the first couple of chapters. Not only that, but the entire timeline and lore of Kingdom Hearts as a whole might either not have happened at all or went about in a different way entirely. I may include characters and other crossover worlds later down the line, but for now this will be a pure KH story. And as a final warning, this story will feature heavy use of Original Characters of my creation. If you do not like that sort of thing, then this isn't the story for you. Now with my piece said, I can finally put an end to this wall of text. Please favorite, follow, and review. I'd really appreciate it, and it will make the story better!

Ps: I would also like suggestions for themes that you would like to see me parody in this story.

PPs: The title for this story was originally suggested by the Unplanner, so credit goes to him for that.

Xemnas: Until we meet again.


	2. A Full House

Titano Man: Hello everyone! I gotta say, the response from last chapter was pretty surprising. Only one chapter and this story already has 3 reviews, 4 favorites, and 5 follows with up to 115 views (as of the writing of this chapter) since it was posted back in last September. I never anticipated for it to get that much so quick! So, I'm going to take this as far as I can! And even though this isn't a top priority story, I'll still try to update without too much time between chapters. So without further ado, let's get this party started! Roll the disclaimer!

Xemnas: Titano Man XIII does not own Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix and Disney Interactive) or anything else he decides to include in this story. But he does hold ownership over all of the OCs that are in this story.

Titano Man: Thank you. Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Summary: Organization XIII are brought to the Order's base, which was a large, beautiful castle. After being shown around the castle, the Organization encounter several of the members of Kuro's group. Will they make a good first impression?

 **We're All Out of Nothing!**

 **Chapter 2: Full House!**

 **Play Final Fantasy XV OST- Valse di Fantastica**

The scene opened to a world alive with nature. Large grassy plains, meadows, and fields of flowers stretched on for miles, and beyond those fields, on the edge of the horizon, distant mountains could be seen holding the clear blue sky aloft. The land was dotted with trees here and there. Some grew solitary, silently basking in the peace of the land, others grew in small groups, silently working together to help one another grow and protect the wildlife that made them their home.

But the most eye catching feature of this land was the massive river fed lake with crystal clear water that glittered beautifully in the sunlight.

The lake stretched for many miles and was at least sixty meters deep. A large river fed into the lake, bringing fresh water and nutrients down from the distant mountains. The lake fed into a second river, just as large as the first, bringing old water out to a distant sea.

Situated on the shores of this beautiful lake was a large village... Well, it wasn't a village, more of a town since most of the buildings didn't go higher than four stories.

Anyway, the village had the look and feel of a town one would find in the Colonial era, with many of the buildings sporting Victorian and Gothic styles that had what seemed to be a few German influences in their designs as well.

The town was rather marvelous as well, having many of the modern commodities one would expect to see around the late twentieth century, as well as what looked like Steampunk vehicles and contraptions seen along the streets.

But none of that compared to the magnificent castle that stood over it all.

The castle rested a little more than a mile from the town and was protected by high ramparts with four tall watchtowers that formed the corners of a large box.

There was a great deal of space between the castle and the walls protecting it. Space large enough to easily fit to major league football fields between the main gate and the front door.

Cutting through the space was a well maintained paved lane made from sturdy stone bricks that cut through the trimmed lawn and ended in a large round courtyard in front of the door with a flowing fountain set in its center. On either side of the lane were large, impressive statues carved from marble each depicting either a soldier on horseback, or a mythical creature.

On the left side of the castle was a large garden filled with a large array of plant life and on the right side were several fenced in courtyards to play games like basketball, volleyball, baseball, and even soccer.

The land behind the castle held many things. A greenhouse to store exotic plants, a hedge-maze, a full length track field and obstacle course, and the biggest draw, an insanely massive pool that looked to have been made by Mother Nature herself!

The pool was easily double the size of a standard Olympic sized pool, and gradually went down to more than a depth of fifteen feet at its deepest part. The pool was ringed with massive stones with one set on one of the deeper parts that was big enough to act as a diving board. There were grooves, alcoves, small hidden areas connected to it, and even an area where people could sunbathe. A connected hot tub. And it even had a beautiful rock waterfall with a built in waterslide and a small hidden recess located just behind the waterfall.

To complete the natural look, dozens of water plants were placed all around the pool and some even acted as natural filtration.

The castle itself was just as impressive. Looking as if it had been come from different ages, the building had three differing styles that blended rather well together. The main building was the oldest part, looking to have been built in the Middle Ages from ancient stone blocks. Moss, ivy, and regular wear and tear gave the building an aged look that overall added to its appeal. The newer parts of the castle were a mix of Gothic and Victorian architecture. Nearly all of the doors and windows had a Victorian style to them while the castle's three towers of varying length all had a Gothic feel to them due to the many gargoyles and old Christian imagery etched onto them.

The castle was also very big. Not counting the towers, it reached high into a good six stories.

Truly, this castle was fit for the highest of royalty.

This was also the place where our story takes place.

Just then a Corridor of Darkness appeared in the middle of the courtyard, directly in front of the fountain, and Kuro stepped out of it, followed shortly by the fourteen members of Organization XIII.

"Welcome to my lovely home everyone!" the black-haired man said as he turned around to face the group with a wide, sweeping gesture.

Most of the members of the Organization stared at the castle in open-mouthed shock. They didn't know what to expect when it came to Kuro, but they didn't anticipate something this grandiose!

"This is your home?!" Xion asked in shock as she stared at the rival leader.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it?" the man asked with a proud smirk. He loved the awed expressions that would appear on the faces of new Nobodies when they lay their eyes upon the castle for the first time.

"Very." Marluxia said as he gave an appreciative nod. He was no architect, but even he had to admit that the old castle looked gorgeous.

"How'd you even get your hands on a place like this?" Axel asked with a raised brow as he looked at the raven-haired man.

"I have my ways." Kuro said mysteriously before he turned around and began to trek across the courtyard towards the front door. "Come along now. We need to get all of you familiar with this place as soon as possible." he said as he beckoned for the group to follow him.

As the members of Organization XIII began to walk across the courtyard, Saïx walked alongside Xemnas.

"Are you sure that staying with him is wise my lord? I still do not trust that delusional fool." the blue-haired second in command said with a scowl on his face.

"That remains to be seen. While Xurok, I mean Kuro, and I have had our disagreements in the past, I'm certain that we can set aside our differences long enough to complete our goal of completing Kingdom Hearts." the silver-haired man said calmly as he led his subordinates through the courtyard.

"If you say so lord Xemnas. But I will be keeping a close eye on him and his band of foolish followers." the Luna Diviner said with as he glared at Kuro's back.

* * *

After a few moments, the large group of Nobodies stood within the front foyer, taking in the beautiful interior design, along with the sheer size of the room.

The foyer went up to as high as the second floor with and intricately designed domed ceiling, two curving staircases that led up to a small indoor balcony up on the second floor that sat directly over the central hallway that led dealer into the castle. The floor was covered in a rich red carpet that even went up the stairs up onto the second floor.

The walls had several paintings hanging off of them, each depicting regal looking individuals.

And hanging above everyone's heads was a beautifully crafted crystal chandelier.

"Well, well... This place is even fancier than ours!" Xigbar said with a smirk as he let out an appreciative whistle.

"Thank you, though you haven't seen anything yet!" Kuro said with a grin. He turned around to face the group of Nobodies. "This castle has a total of six main floors, not counting the roof, and three basement floors. The whole place is divided into four wings that we use for different purposes. Follow me and I'll explain more as I show you all around." the red-eyed man said as he turned around and began to walk down the main hallway directly in front of them.

The members of Organization XIII followed along silently.

"The castle is divided into four wings, which we utilize for different purposes." the Black Wolf of the Void said as the other Nobodies behind him admired the decor around them.

On the floor was a long red carpet while propped up against either walls were suits of armor, beautiful marble statues, and expensive looking tapestries and paintings.

"Right now we're in the main wing, where we conduct our business as a group. You know, go out on missions and have meetings and such." he said with a shrug.

A few moments later the group reached the end of the hall, where a pair of large double doors made of oak sat. Carved onto the face of the doors was a coat of arms depicting a pair of mighty lions with horns and wings battling each other.

"In fact, we've just reached our main meeting room." the man said as he stopped in front of the doors.

Kuro then pushed the doors open and the group entered the room within.

The room was basically a large circular hall, much like the Organization's own meeting room, only without the giant elevator chairs.

In the center of the room was a large round table made from oak, and surrounding said table were twenty, yes twenty, fancy looking chairs, each carved from some rather expensive looking wood. They each all intricately designed with a different kind of animal carved into the backs of each seat. Some of the chairs were a little bigger than the others with the biggest one apparently reserved for the leader.

Hanging from the ceiling was a large chandelier that illuminated the room.

"This is where we meet up every now and then to discuss business. We talk about operations, the state of the town and other worlds, changes in the Heartless population, etcetera, etcetera." Kuro said with a lazy wave.

"There are so many seats!" Xion said as she looked around the room. "Are you sure that you don't have too many members?" she asked as she looked up at the rival leader.

The leader of the Order looked down at the small girl, who for some reason had yet to remove her hood, and patted the top of her head.

"Every one of our members have a voice and an opinion, and those voices and opinions should be heard. So they all get their own seat at the table." he said as with a grin. "Don't you have a seat as well?" he asked curiously.

"N-no sir. I'm not allowed to attend the meetings." the ravenette said shyly.

"Really? Are you a servant? An intern?" the Black Wolf asked with an arched brow.

"No. I'm an actual member of Organization XIII!" said the girl.

"That's right. She's number fourteen." Roxas said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're the _fourteenth_ member of Organization _XIII_ , and yet you don't have a seat?" he asked in surprise.

"That's right." Xion said with a nod.

"Interesting..." the black haired man said as he raised his red, animalistic eyes up towards Xemnas.

Kuro stared at his rival for a moment before he turned away from the group. "Alright, let's move along! Got more to show you." he said as he gave a couple of claps and pushed through the group of Greater Nobodies and out the door.

The others were quick to follow.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, we are currently in the main wing of the castle. This is where we conduct our business as a group." Kuro said as he walked down a hallway further into the castle. "The east end of the castle is where most of the bedrooms are. Though some of our members have rooms in different parts of the castle, most of them live there. That's also where you're all going to stay." he said with a shrug. "Don't worry. There are more than enough rooms for each of you. You can even decorate them however you want." he added as he glanced back at the group.

Even though none of the other Nobodies responded, Kuro knew that most of them had been rather pleased to hear that.

"Anyway, the west wing is where the old servant's quarters are, as well as the kitchen, laundry room, dining room, food storage, etc." the black-haired man said as he waved his hand through the air.

"You have servants?" Xaldin asked curiously.

"Not really. The lesser Nobodies that we are able to command don't sleep much. And those rooms have been there for a very long time. We don't really have much use for them." he said with a shrug.

"Ah." the Whirlwind Lancer said with a nod.

"And finally there's the south wing, which is our recreational area. That's where most of the fun additions to the castle are." he said with a chuckle. "In fact, let's go take a look. Montage time!" Kuro said with a grin as he pointed at the screen.

Meanwhile the members of the Organization where looking at the man in bemusement, wondering just what the heck he was pointing at.

* * *

Over the course of the next twenty minutes Kuro showed the Nobodies around the castle, showing off close to a hundred rooms, each with a different purpose.

There were the necessities, such as a massive kitchen fully stocked with every kind of modern 21st century appliance that was needed. Two stoves, three refrigerators, one for fruits and vegetables, another for dairy products, the last for meat, and a separate freezer for things that need to be frozen, cabinets filled with canned and packaged foods, drawers with dozens of utensils in them, pots and pans hanging from racks, etc. etc.

There was a large room just short of a hall with a massive dining table set within it.

There were plenty of bathrooms all throughout the castle. Each with their own theme. There were even two separate indoor and outdoor bathhouses!

Larxene was rather impressed with the modern penthouse themed bathroom with a waterfall shower and built in hot tub, while Marluxia took a liking to the one that looked like it was built into a natural grotto.

And more bedrooms than anyone knew what to do with. Heck, most of them were used primarily for storage.

But those weren't the most fascinating part of the castle, no. The most fascinating element to Kuro's home were the dozens of room that the man's has said were for entertainment. Rooms that Saïx, Xemnas, saw as pointless distractions because they were fun hating jerks like that.

Anyway, there was, a library (That Zexion looked interested in.), a billiards room, a poker room (They practically had to drag Luxord away.), a gym with tons of weights, a sauna, a dojo, a built in mini theater with a freakin mini movie screen, a room chalked full of musical instruments (Which Demyx loved.), an actual bar stocked with all kinds of drinks, including liquor, a laboratory stocked with equipment both modern and advanced (Vexen couldn't wait to start experimenting again once he saw it.), and much to Roxas, Xion, and Axel's delight, the even had a massive arcade/game room/lounge. And that didn't even cover everything else they saw inside.

* * *

"And that's the tour! Does anyone have any questions?" Kuro asked in a jovial tone as he looked at the members of Organization XIII.

The group had concluded their tour of the castle and now stood in the primary lounge area for the Order. It was eerily similar in design to the Organization's own lounge area, right down to the seating arrangements and the floor to ceiling glass wall that showed off the view outside, which in this case was the massive and beautiful garden from before.

Floating in the corner of the room was the black-coat-wearing Moogle.

"Yeah, just one..." Axel said as he scratched the back of his head. "This place is freaking huge! And has everything one person could ever want. How the heck did you get your hands on a place like this, let alone afford it?" he asked in confusion.

The other members were curious as well. This castle had to have costed at least a small country with everything it had.

"Now that there is an interesting story. Let me tell you folks how I got my hands on this place." the black-haired man said before he cleared his throat.

As the leader of the Order began his tale, Xion tapped Roxas on his shoulder and moved closer to him.

"Hey, let's go check out that arcade room we saw a while back. I want to see what kind of games they got in there." she whispered to her friend in a conspiratorial tone.

"I don't know. What if they notice that we're gone?" Roxas asked in concern. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by Saïx and be punished with more work.

"Don't worry so much Roxy! And by the looks of it, they won't notice that we've snuck off for at least a couple of hours." she said as she pulled her friend into a one-armed hug while pointing at Kuro, who was getting rather into his story as he was starting to act out the scenes.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said as he sent a rather mild glare at her, prompting the ravenette to, very cutely, poke her tongue out at him.

After a couple of moments of staring his best-female-friend down, the blond eventually let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay let's go. But if we get caught, then I'm blaming you." he warned, though didn't really mean anything by it given the smile on his face.

The girl pumped her fist victoriously and grinned.

The duo then snuck off while everyone was distracted.

 **End Theme**

* * *

 **Play Final Fantasy XV OST- Relax and Reflect**

A few minutes later Roxas and Xion reached the game room and looked around in wonder.

One half of the room had dozens of arcade cabinets both classic and modern. From Pacman to Street Fighter, pinball, air hockey, and more. They had everything!

The other half of the room was the "lounge" area. There was a single large couch set in front of a large, wall-mounted 60" smart tv, a couple of reclining chairs, a small coffee table set in front of the couch, and what looked like nearly every kind of home and handheld console that ever went on the market. Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Sega, even Atari! There was even a cutting edge PC setup not too far away.

"Oh man, this place really does have everything!" the blond said in awe as he walked towards where the consoles were held. "No way! PlayStation Pro! XBox One S! The Nintendo Switch?! These just came out onto the market!" he said in shock.

"You should see what kind of games they got here." Xion said as she sat in front of a large cabinet filled with more games than they had ever seen in their non-existent lives.

It was stuffed full of games ranging from big, triple A titles, to Indie released titles, to even underrated cult classics. And all ranging through every rating in the ESRB and international rating systems.

"No way! DOOM 4, Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch, The Last Guardian, Breath of the Wild... I've never seen so many games in my life!" Roxas said in shock after joining his friend and and pulling out said games.

"Me neither." the girl said in agreement. "Hey, wanna pop one of these babies in and play for a bit?" she asked as she looked towards her friend with a grin.

"Hmm, I don't know... These games belong to someone else. And I don't think they'd like it if we played their games without their permission." the Key of Destiny said as he scratched the back of his head.

Xion rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a worrywart, Roxas. We'll just play a couple of levels on one of these games and put it back before anyone notices." she said in a dismissive tone.

The blond let out a sigh. "Alright, you win." he said in surrender." he said with a shake of his head.

"Yay!" the ravenette cried out victoriously.

The duo eventually settled on playing Super Smash Brothers 4, or as Xion like to call it, Sm4sh, and were going at each other in an intense one stock match on the Midgar stage without any items, save for the Smash Ball.

Roxas was playing as Cloud while Xion had chosen Bayonetta.

For some odd reason, Roxas felt as if he knew Cloud personally, as if he had met him before. Which was strange considering he had never played Final Fantasy VII.

The two were evenly matched with both of their characters getting close to 300% damage. But despite any blows one would land, the other would be able to recover in time to launch a counter attack.

To help the intense mood and hype of the fierce brawl, the boss theme from Final Fantasy VII was playing in the background, pumping the two teens up for their fight to the finish.

Soon enough the time limit for the match had counted down to the last thirty seconds, and neither Roxas or Xion had been able to knock their opponent off of the stage. They were easily up to 400% now.

Just when it seemed that Roxas finally gained the upper hand in the fight, he felt something brush up against his leg.

At first he thought it was just Xion trying to distract him so she could steal a win, so he ignored it. But then it happened again, so he kicked his leg with a scowl, hoping it had dissuaded his black-haired friend.

He smirked when he didn't feel anything brush up against his leg and kept playing.

But just as the Smash Ball appeared and he was about to go and grab it, something small, furry, and black jumped up from the floor onto his lap and then scurry over the back of the seat, surprising him enough to make him momentarily lose focus on the match.

Xion capitalized on this opening and got the Smash Ball.

"I have you now Roxas!" she cried out as she activated Bayonetta's Final Smash.

"Huh? Oh, crap!" Roxas cried out as he noticed what happened and began mashing buttons in a futile attempt to escape the inevitable.

The super flashy attack hit and ultimately launched Cloud off the stage, ending the match.

" **The winner is... Bayonetta!** " the announcer said as the victory screen popped up with Bayonetta posing seductively and Cloud, in a smaller window, clapping politely.

Xion jumped up from the couch and started doing an adorably dorky victory dance, gloating all the while about her victory.

"Hey, that's not fair! I wouldn't have lost if something hadn't jumped up at me!" the boy said with a frown.

The ravenette stopped dancing and looked at her first best friend with a smirk on her face. "I won fair and square Roxas. So there's no need to make up excuses." she said in a haughty tone.

"I'm not making things up! Something really did jump at me!" the blond said defensively.

"Like what?" the girl asked as she set her hands on her hips.

"Meow!"

The sound started the two teens and they both looked over at the empty space on the couch between them.

Right there was a black cat with the most beautiful emerald green eyes they had ever seen and... two tails tipped with small balls of blue fire?

"Meow!" the cat let out as it licked its front paw and started grooming the fur on its head.

"Oh my gosh, a kitty!" Xion squealed excitedly as she scooped the cat up into her arms and proceeded to cuddle and stroke its fur.

The cat purred under the girl's ministrations.

"Where did it come from?" Roxas asked as he held his chin in thought.

"Do you think she belongs to anyone here?" the ravenette asked as she scratched the feline's chin.

"How do you know it's a girl?" the blond asked curiously.

"I can tell that she's a girl." she said with a shrug.

"Anyway, it doesn't look like she has a collar, so there aren't any tags to show who she belongs to." the Key of Destiny said as he started rubbing the cat's head.

Just then, the two heard a voice coming from outside the room.

"Neko? Where are you?" a feminine voice called out in concern. "Where did she sneak off to this time?" she asked with a huff.

"You know how Kitten is Firebird. She's always off doing her own think." a rather cocky sounding male voice said in a nonchalant zone.

"Maybe you should try her phone?" a second, softer-spoken, male voice said in a calm, almost bored tone.

"Ah, I haven't thought of that!" the female voice said in realization.

 **End Theme**

After a few moments of silence, a song suddenly began playing over the speaker of a smartphone that was sitting on the coffee table. The screen lit up with the image of some red-haired girl on it and a name that was too far from the camera to read properly as the phone began to vibrate.

Roxas and Xion wondered how they failed to notice it sitting there given how observant the two normally were.

 _Come at me,_

 _And you'll see,_

 _I'm more than meets the eye!_

 _You'll think that,_

 _You'll break me,_

 _You're gonna find in time!_

 _You're standing too close to a flame that's burning,_

 _Hotter than the sun in the middle of July!_

 _Sending out your army, but you still can't win,_

 _Listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why,_

 _I BURN!_

 _Can't hold me now!_

 _You got nothing that can stop me!_

 _I BURN!_

 _Swing all you want,_

 _Like a fever I'll take you down!_

The two young Nobodies were surprised by the pretty epic sounding song that was playing.

So surprised that Xion let the cat jump out of her arms, where it then proceeded to jump up onto the table and turn off the phone with its paw.

They briefly wondered how the cat knew how to turn off the phone despite not having any fingers before they realized that the song had basically given away their position!

"Hey, it sounded like it came from the game room." the female voice from earlier said in surprise.

"Let's go check it out then." the cocky sounding male said before footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

The blond and the ravenette started to panic at the thought of being caught and quickly scurried towards the arcade section of the room to hide amongst the machines.

Just in time too, because the door opened and the figures from outside entered the room.

Much like Kuro when they first saw him, these three individuals wore white versions of the coats the Organization wore. Their hoods were drawn up, completely hiding their faces from view.

Luckily their builds and figures were enough to tell them apart.

The sole female of the new trio was tall, with a slender, curvy build, and had a rather pronounced bust and wide hips with a narrow waist. Her coat hugged her closely, highlighting her slender frame while the sleeves widened and billowed out slightly at the end, creating a bell effect.

One of the two males present was easily the biggest of them, both in height and build. While not muscle bound, he still had broad shoulders and a strong looking upper body. Overall, he had a build of someone who partook in activities like boxing and mixed martial arts.

The last of the tree was smaller and stockier of the two, but still looked rather athletic. His lithe and slender figure, along with his precise and controlled movements implied that he did things that often required great concentration. In terms of height, he was the shortest, if only slightly.

Roxas and Xion, with their hoods drawn up, watched from behind the arcade machines as the mystery trio walked up to the couch and picked up the phone.

"Well here's her phone. So she can't be too far behind." the broad-shouldered male said in that cocky, nonchalant tone they heard earlier.

The lithe male noticed that the tv was on with the Smash Brothers main menu on screen.

"Who left the game on?" he asked curiously, speaking in a calm, soft-spoken tone, almost sounding bored.

"That's weird. Think it was Neko?" the curvy girl asked curiously.

"Maybe. She's the only one who still plays on the Wii U." the broad-shouldered male said with a shrug.

"There's a second controller out. Who do you think she was playing with." the stockier male asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe it was Beatrice?" the girl suggested with a shrug.

"I suppose." the stockier male said with a shrug. But then he tilted his head to the side. "But that just brings up the question. Where are they now?" he asked curiously.

The two youngest members of Organization XIII stayed quiet as they crouched behind a row of arcade machines, peeking out from between the gaps as the trio talked to each other.

This was the first time they had ever seen Greater Nobodies outsides of the Organization, aside from Kuro that is. And it looked like they were around the same age as them too!

Suffice to say the two of them were rather nervous.

Just then Xion felt something rub up against her and she squeaked in surprise, rather audibly.

Panicking, Roxas slapped his hand over his friend's mouth and pulled her close to him. Pressing her back against his chest as he sat with his own back against the machine.

"Did anyone just hear that?" the calm boy asked curiously.

"Must have been a mouse." the cocky guy said with a casual shrug.

"Ugh, I hope not! I hate mice!" the slender girl said with a shiver.

"It was kind of loud to be just a mouse." said the stocky boy.

Roxas gulped nervously.

"Nya~!"

Suddenly the trio's attention was brought to the twin-tailed black cat, who was just so happening to be sitting on top of the arcade game that Roxas and Xion were hiding behind.

"Oh there you are Neko!" the girl said cheerfully as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mind telling us why the game's on? Were you playing it with someone else?" the large male asked curiously.

The cat looked at the boy and almost seemed to give him a look before it started licking its front paw and rub its ear with it.

"Can you at least change back to normal so we can know what's going on?" the slender girl asked as she put her hands on her hips.

The twin-tailed cat looked at the hooded figure, its left ear flicking a bit before it hopped off the arcade machine and moved a couple of feet away.

After a moment small balls of blue fire bursted to life on the tips of the cat's twin tails. Soon the fire spread to completely cover the feline and began to grow large and change shape.

The now flaming cat reared up onto its hind legs as it grew larger and noticeably more human-like.

Once the transformation was complete, the flames died down just as quick as they had roared to life.

What, or rather who, now stood in the cat's place looked radically different than they had before.

What stood before the group was a cute looking catgirl around the age of fifteen with light fair skin, short black hair that was styled into a layered bob cut with short bangs hanging over her forehead and one particularly long tuft of hair going down between her eyes and hanging over her nose. She had large bright, emerald green eyes with cat-like pupils, two, somewhat large, black cat-like ears atop her head, and two long, black tails at the base of her spine. She stood at roughly 1.6 meters tall and had lithe and somewhat slender frame. Her bust was in the C range, though looked like it was closer to D, and were quite perky. Her arms were a little thin, though some subtle musculature could be seen just under the surface. And all five of her fingers were tipped with sharp claw-like nails. She had a slim waist with a flat, trimmed stomach, fairly wide hips, a cute, firm rear, and long, shapely legs that stretched on for miles with somewhat thick thighs, toned calves, and smallish feet.

All in all the catgirl looked very pretty as well as athletic.

After the initial awe From seeing such a stunning transformation died down, Roxas and Xion noticed several things about the girl.

When compared to the other three, she was easily the shortest person in the room next to Xion.

Even though she looked at ease, she had a certain tenseness in her posture, as if she was ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

And most importantly, she was very beautiful. She carried herself with a level of grace and regality that would certainly give the older Princesses of Heart a run for their money. It also helped that she was very easy on the eyes. Every part of her body was perfectly proportioned to her size and frame and every inch of exposed skin was flawless and smooth.

She was certainly someone one can admire. Even when wearing only her underwear she was-

...

Excuse me, whaaaaaaaaaaat? (in the same manner as Jontron.)

It was at that moment that the two youngest members of Organization XIII finally noticed an important detail that they should have seen right away.

The catgirl was only wearing a black strapless bra and a matching pair of black panties.

She stood before the trio, completely unabashed by her lack of dress.

The blond and the ravenette blushed at the sight, too shocked to make any vocalizations.

"Ugh, I always feels so stiff whenever I change back into my normal form." the raven-haired feline said as she did a series of stretches to loosen her muscles back up again, showing off not just how flexible she was, which was near contortionist level, but also showing off her great figure.

"Um, you're in your underwear... again." the calm sounding boy said with a sigh as he averted his gaze, not wanting to see more than he should.

"I'm am?" the catgirl said in a surprised tone before she looked herself over.

Lo and behold, she was.

"Huh, oops." she said with a nonchalant shrug. Not at all embarrassed by her unclothed state.

"Oops? Why aren't you wearing your fire proof clothes? You know, the ones Ellie enchanted for you so you wouldn't keep accidentally burning them off when you changed." the tall boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I forgot to put them on this morning." the catgirl said with another shrug.

"Yeah well, the boss sent a message earlier that we're going to be hosting some guests in our base for a while until their place it back up and running. So you better go get dressed. I doubt you'd like your first encounter with them to happen while you're almost naked." the tall boy said with a shake of his head.

"I guess you got a point there." the raven-haired catgirl said as she scratched at one of her ears, causing it to twitch a little. "Be right back." she said before she was engulfed in a plume of darkness and vanished.

Roxas and Xion sat silently in their hiding place, still trying to wrap their heads around what they had just seen.

The cat that had just showed up at their feet was actually a girl who apparently didn't mind going around au naturale.

"Sometimes I wished showed a bit more modesty." the calm boy said with a sigh as he took off his coat.

He was a fairly good looking young man with pale skin, shoulder-length snow white hair that looked somewhat ruffled, similar to Marluxia's hair, only slightly wilder and with bangs that hung just above his eyes, and a pair of deep violet eyes. He stood at around 5'6" with a lithe, athletic build. His attire consisted of a black, sleeveless zip-up vest with a wolf's head as the zipper piece, a pair of long black pants. His pants were tucked into a pair of black boots with silver linings on them and he wore a pair of black gloves. Over all of this he wore a hooded, white, long-sleeved jacket with black linings. Wrapped around his neck was a long white scarf with one end hanging halfway down his back.

"Meh, you know how she is." the taller of the two boys said as he removed his coat as well.

He was a fairly good looking young man with fair skin, short messy black hair that looked slightly windswept, and piercing blood red eyes. He stood at about 5'8" and looked very well built. His attire was something akin to the bad-ass, bad-boy archetype. He wore a skintight black muscle-shirt with a stylized skull logo on the front. He wore black trousers that had many pouches along the legs with the bottom hem of both legs being badly frayed. He wore a pair of black combat boots with red rubber soles and linings. He had a dark gray trench coat that was red on the inside and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had black fingerless 'rock star' gloves with red studs on the knuckles.

The girl let out a giggle. "I'm not complaining. If she's comfortable enough in her own skin that people seeing her without any clothes doesn't bother her, then I say let her do whatever she wants!" she said with a smirk as she too took off her coat.

She was an attractive young woman with nicely tanned skin, long, mid-back-length, reddish-orange hair with streaks of golden blonde hair intermingled through it and matching blonde bangs over her forehead, making her hair resemble fire. She had reddish-orange eyes with wisps of yellow seen within. They glowed with a fierce passion, as if they were literally made of a burning flame. Her face was slender and youthful with a narrow nose ridge and small nose, long, fan-like orange lashes, a healthy complexion with a few notable freckles on her cheeks, and finally her naturally rose pink lips, which were tinted a slight red from the spicy dish she was consuming, were full and pouty, making her quite the vision of beauty. She was rather statuesque, reaching a good 5'8", and had a figure that would make both men and women swoon at her sheer beauty. She had a curvy yet athletic build with an impressive bust that easily reached a size D, a narrow waist that naturally led to wide, child bearing hips, a firm a pronounced buttocks, wide, curvy thighs, and long, slender legs that ended in some rather small and dainty feet. Her attire consisted of a reddish-orange halter top with a matching mid-thigh-length skirt with a yellow obi sash that had a red and orange fire pattern along its length wrapped around her waist. She had long white socks and shin-length heeled red boots with yellow linings. There were two separate reddish-orange kimono-like sleeves that turned yellow towards the ends near her hands and somewhat resembled wings. And completing the look was a pair of fingerless red gloves to complete the outfit.

To say that she was pretty was an understatement.

"Please, that's just an excuse to openly perv on her whenever she isn't wearing more than a tank top and shorts!" the black-haired boy said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And? I know what I like." the redhead said with a smirk and a shrug.

"Why do we hang out with you again?" the white-haired boy asked as he looked at the girl with an arched brow.

"It's 'cause you guys love me too much." she said with a teasing grin.

Just then the catgirl appeared through a dark corridor now clad in a form fitting black wife-beater and a pair of black short-shorts that hung low on her hips, just under her tails.

"Okay, I'm back. Now I think it's high time that we introduce ourselves to our guests." the short girl said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sure. I think they're all up in the lounge." the broad male said as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, let's get going then!" the slender girl said excitedly.

The three taller teens began to make their way to the door when the cat-girl stopped them.

"Actually, we don't have to go very far to meet a couple of them." she said with a mischievous grin.

The two youngest members of Organization XIII froze.

"What do you mean?" the albino asked curiously.

The catgirl giggled. "You two can come out now!" she said as she turned her gaze towards an arcade machine.

The Keyblade wielders hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not to make a break for it. They ultimately decided against it since the only exit was blocked and the room rested on the third floor, so they couldn't use the windows.

With a sigh, Roxas stood up and stepped out from his hiding place, Xion following close behind him.

There was an awkward silence as the group stared at the black-clad teens.

"Hey there." the eldest looking boy in the room said with a rather nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Have they been there the whole time?" the redhead asked awkwardly, to which the catgirl silently nodded.

"I take it that they were the ones playing one of your games." the white-haired boy asked calmly, to which the bakeneko nodded again.

"So, you two gonna introduce yourselves, or did Kitten here steal your tongues?" the black-haired boy asked with a teasing grin as he pointed at the shorter girl with his thumb.

"Hey!" 'Kitten' said indignantly.

"Um, my name's Roxas, and this is my friend Xion." the youngest boy in the room said as he removed his hood.

"Nice to meet you..." Xion said politely, though she did not remove her hood.

"Nice to officially meet you Roxas, Xion!" I'm Mixikyo, the Fiery Hellcat and the Order's number XVII. But since I hate that name you can call me Koneko!" the ebony-haired catgirl said with a smile and a wave.

"I am Xuyik, the Cold Lone Wolf and member XVIII of the Order. And since our leader insists that we refer to each other and ourselves by our real names, you can call me Yuki Fenrir." the white-haired boy said in his usual calm tone.

"Hey, I'm called Modaxn, the Entropic Rebel and number XIV of the Order. But you can simply refer to me as Damon Chaos. The most bad-ass guy you'll ever know!" the large teen said with a smirk.

"Don't pay the wannabe anime protagonist here any mind." the red-eyed girl said with a playful roll of her eyes as she brushed him off.

"Hey!" Damon said indignantly.

"I'm Xonva, the Blazing Phoenix and number XIX! But everyone knows me best as Nova Phoenix, a generally awesome chick who can cook, fight, dance, and be the greatest best friend you'll ever have!" the slender girl said confidently.

"Nice to meet you all too." Roxas said with a smile on his face, already feeling more at ease with these people.

Nova noticed that Xion still hadn't taken off her hood.

"Not gonna take of your hood?" she asked curiously.

The hooded girl shrank back a bit and shook her head.

The blond chuckled sheepishly.

"She's always like this whenever she meets someone new. Don't expect her to take her hood off for while." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Boo... and she looked really cute too!" Koneko said with a pout.

"You saw what she looked like?" Yuki asked with an arched brow.

"Yep! She has short black hair, the most beautiful bright blue eyes you'll ever seen, and a cute round face that just makes you want to pinch her cheeks!" the catgirl said with a squeal as she cupped her cheeks at the thought of the younger girl's youthful appearance. Her twin tails swished from side to side to mirror her excitement.

"Really? Now I want to see her face!" the fire-haired girl said with a pout.

Just then the door opened and none other than Kuro walked into the room.

"Ah, there you two are! I had a feeling you'd be in here." he said with a smirk as looked at the two. "You really shouldn't wander off without telling someone. X-face was pretty pissed with you kids ditching the rest of the group like that." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head. He sounded more amused than anything.

"Sorry. Xion got bored and wanted to check this room out after we passed it earlier. She sort of just dragged me along." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Hey!" the hooded girl whined indignantly.

"I did say that I would pin it all on you." the blond replied with a shrug. Though it was obvious that he didn't mean anything by it with the lopsided gin on his face.

"It's fine. Seeing Saïx's expression was funny as hell, especially when Xemmy told him not to go off and ripped the castle apart looking for the two of you." the black-haired man said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"So are you going to take us back to the others?" Xion asked nervously. She did not want to deal with Saïx yelling at her. He was very demeaning towards her, especially when he was angry.

"Nah. I was just checking to see where you two went. You don't have to go back unless you want to." the leader of the Order said as he waved off their concerns. "Besides, it looks like you've met a few of our youngest and most promising members. So I'll just leave you all to get to know each other better." he said with a grin before he left the room with a wave.

"He seems nice." The fourteenth member of Organization XIII said softly.

"Meh, he's pretty cool." Damon said with a nonchalant shrug as he walked over to the couch and jumped over the back of it to take a seat. "He pretty much let's us do whatever we want as long as we don't kill each other and do whatever missions that get assigned to us." he said with a shrug as he grabbed a remote and flipped the tv onto a different channel.

"What kind of missions?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Hmm, the kind of missions you guys in the Organization wouldn't normally take." Nova said thoughtfully as she put a finger to her chin.

"Like what?" Xion asked curiously.

"Depends on whatever we get paid to take. But mostly it's eliminating really strong Heartless." Yuki said as he sat on the available seat on the other side of the couch and snatched the remote from Damon so he could look for something to watch.

"Wait, you guys get paid to do missions?!" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. How do you think we're even able to afford half of the things here?" Koneko asked with a tilt of her head as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"We're basically a Private Military Company that usually takes on really tough and dangerous missions." Nova said as she planted herself in the spot on the couch between the two boys.

"Sort of like a cross between the Suicide Squad and the Guardians of the Galaxy." the fourteenth member of the Order said with a shrug.

"Oh. So how many of you are there?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Well, there are twenty official members in our group. And that's not even counting all of the Greater Nobodies we have in the reserve ranks." the redhead said as she looked at the ceiling in thought.

"There are at least another twenty in the reserves." the Cold Lone Wolf added as he finally decided to watch an old Kung Fu movie starring Bruce Lee.

"And it's their job to protect the village that's right outside of the castle." Koneko said as she moved around the couch and sat right in Yuki's lap, pulling in her legs and curling right up to him for maximum comfort.

The boy didn't even seemed to mind. He simply reached up and started scratching the top of the catgirl's head, right behind her left ear.

The bakeneko closed her eyes in content and began to purr.

"I never thought that many of us were around." Xion said in awe. For the longest time she thought that the only Nobody Masters that 'existed' were the members of Organization XIII. And less than a day later she had learned that there were well over double that number out in the worlds.

"You'd be surprised what you'll find out in all of those worlds kid." Damon said with a shrug as he watched the classic action movie. "Who know's what lives out there?" he asked casually.

"So what now?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Now we just hang out until Kuro comes back to show you to your rooms." Yuki said as he looked towards the blond.

"And after that is dinner! Plus, guess who's cooking tonight?!" Nova asked excitedly.

"Great! And I just got feeling back in my tongue after the last time you cooked dinner!" the black-haired boy teased with a grin.

"Hey, I warned you that my five-alarm chili was hot!" the redhead said with a pout.

"True... but that doesn't quite excuse the rest of the food being spicy too." Koneko said with a playful smirk as she looked at the slender girl through one eye.

"Oh come on guys! My cooking's not that bad!" the older girl whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

And that was how it was for the rest of the afternoon. The group of teenagers sat around talking, joking, and doing whatever random things that caught their interest.

Seeing how well they got along with these new Nobodies, Roxas and Xion couldn't help but wonder what the other members of the Order were like.

It looks like things were going to be very interesting with a house filled with over thirty-plus Nobodies.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Titano Man: This took longer than I thought. To be honest, I didn't plan to update this story so soon. But seeing how many people not only read the first chapter, but actually took the time to follow/favorite and leave an actual review or two, it actually inspired me to keep this story going! Thank you all for the support! Depending on how well received this chapter is I'll likely update this story again sooner. Now just a little forewarning, this story has no real plot. As such, I would love to have suggestion on whatever wacky/crazy shenanigans you want to see happen. Especially since this is a comedy/slice-of-life parody story that will make fun and play around with certain tropes one would normally see in sitcoms and other slice-of-life shows. And while not much didn't happen in this chapter, I used it mostly as an excuse to introduce the characters that you will all be seeing the most in this story. I plan to introduce the rest of the Order in following chapters one or two at a time, with various excuses as to why they hadn't shown up sooner. N-Es-Weiss, I've rambled for long enough, please, follow, favorite, and review this story and or me and I'll see you guys again next time on,

 **We're All Out of Nothing!**

Koneko: See you later, nya!


End file.
